User talk:RoseForever
Hi :)! Welcome to my talkpage. You can talk with me here. You can discuss about your problems, suggestions etc. Just make sure your messages maintain proper grammar and spellings. Happy Editing! Messages Okay am sorry Flora Linphea 17:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My sister told me to talk to u Flora Linphea 17:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey i made a Account Hope U got Back with my sis Btw is me Flôŕä Fäîŕÿ Õf Ñätûŕê FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i Did i Few Mins Ago FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i dont know i think she is at her freind's her Messing around with our Cat LOL Srry FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG u got blocked By who??? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask her Nice But she isn't on but i'll try make u Admin FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose Can u Please stop Removeing my Edit i worked Hard on those FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll Make u one if you Stop Removeing my Stuff i Write Please Stop i dont like people doing that Rose FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey what hsould i put on my Page IDK FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 21:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey -FloraEnchantix1 I tryed But it Says something so u can u Do it Please FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make me One Bout my Life on my Page? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thanks! :D FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay am Done FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 12:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 12:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 13:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Did u Steal my Pic on my FB Because i Have tht Pic i got it from my Freind FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 16:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) LOOK ROSE I HAVE THT PIC & IT ISN'T ON NICK SO I THINK U STOLD IT PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH I DONT LIKE PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME srry capes FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 16:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I think Stella Sirenix or FloraEnchantix1 Block u i didn't IDK Who FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I know Right They Should Stop or i'll Ban them for 1 Year FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey i want tell u this Stella Sirenix Just blocked u for no reason Flora Linphea 17:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) this isn't my WIKI is Stella sirenix & tht Would hurt FloraLoveRose if u tokke it Down if u do tht to her she would never talk to u -FloraEnchantix1 Hey My Sis Told Me she was on my Account to send u a Message so if u wonder why my Name is up tht is Why Please Forgive her FloraEnchantix :D! FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 00:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Look am not Mean and i Dont block people So if u Please stop being Mean to me i'll tell my sis/FloraEnchantix1 to Stop blocking u or u block her for 1 year i guess.. FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle! Remember me? Can you please make me to an admin? I can't edit my page! 00:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC)